I'm so fire
by Dixie Belled
Summary: MJ/J Inspired by Dixie Carter's version of I'm on Fire & the episode How long has this been going on.


Mary Jo stepped into the club and made her way to the quaint two seated table. The telegram said to be there at six. It had been signed 'Giselle' in bright red ink and smelled of Chanel number 5. She had almost declined the invitation, to stay home and sleep, but her curiosity got the better of her.

She ordered herself a glass of red wine and sipped it while awaiting the night's entertainment. The Blue Note's stage was medium at best with billowy curtains covering it. Light piano music began to play as the curtains were pulled back revealing a black grand piano. The emcee swaggered out and gave the much awaited introduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we would love to present the sexy, the sizzling- Giselle."

The crowd began to applaud and whistle as the emcee walked off and the woman slithered onto the piano. Mary Jo fought to make the woman out through the opaque smoke and when she did her jaw dropped. It was Julia. Julia/Giselle picked up the microphone and husked into it with a sly smile.

"Hello there darlings. Welcome to my little show. I would like to dedicate this performance to someone special who is in the audience tonight. You know who you are."

Julia's eyes met Mary Jo's from inside the small crowd. A shiver shot straight down Mary Jo's spine at the look she was being given from Julia. It was a look that said more than friendship. It was a look that darkened her eyes to almost black with desire.

The piano began a haunting tune filled with yearning. The crowd grew deadly still as Julia started to softly sing.

Hey little girl is your daddy home Did he go away and leave you all alone I got a bad desire Oh Oh Oh I'm on fire

Tell me now baby is he good to you Can he do to you the things that I do I can take you higher Oh Oh Oh I'm on fire

If Mary Jo had not felt surprised at first, she was absolutely stunned now as she watched Julia's every move on top of that mighty instrument. Julia was the last person she ever expected to be so blatantly expressing these feelings of want to her of all people. But, it was happening.

Her straight laced boss was openly seducing her as she went into the bridge of the song…and it was all she could do to stop her cheeks from flushing hot.

Sometimes it's like someone took a knife baby Edgy and dull and cut a six-inch valley Through the middle of my soul

At night I wake up with the sheets soaking wet And a freight train running through the Middle of my head Only you can cool my desire Oh I'm on fire

Mary Jo felt like fire was consuming her insides, swirling through her abdomen and throbbing sweetly between her thighs. She clenched them on instinct, feeling the unanticipated dampness spread further into her core. Her eyes were drowning in Julia's as she drifted towards the end of the song and finally ceased her eye fucking.

As if on cue, a cloud of smoke floated over Julia, giving her an ethereal quality as the music faded out. She slid from the piano and took a gracious bow before returning her eyes to Mary Jo's.

"Thank you for coming. I love you all. You are a lovely audience…and to my special guest, I would be much obliged if you could meet me at my dressing room in about five minutes." She smirked as she waltzed off of the stage to the tune of the fading synthesizers.

Mary Jo swallowed and stood, walking, unnoticeable to the back stage area. Taking a deep breath, she approached the door adorning the make shift marker with Giselle written on it in the same bright red ink as her telegram. Counting on her liquid courage to takeover, Mary Jo turned the knob and crept inside.

A bouquet of red roses sat on a middle table with a small card addressed to Mary Jo. As she smelt them she wondered what exactly was going on here ? Had she stepped from bed straight to the twilight zone? It was true that she could not deny her attraction to her employer and yet she had been completely sure that there was no way in hell she would ever try and pursue Julia in any way because she was sure that she would never feel the same.

And, yet here she was seducing her. It was mind boggling.

"Julia?" She called, seeing no sign of the woman anywhere.

"I am changing I will be right out." She called from the small toilette.

Mary Jo answered back with an okay then sat down on the small leather love seat in the corner. Minutes waiting felt like a lifetime in the silent dressing room. Finally, the en suite door creaked open and Julia walked out dressed in her purple pinstripe skirt and creme silk camisole. Her hair was a little messy from the change and her legs were enhanced by the black pumps encasing her dainty feet.

"Hey there." Julia smiled a sparkling smile as she took a seat beside Mary Jo.

"Hey there yourself, Giselle." Mary Jo smirked as she patted Julia on the knee in a friendly gesture.

"I suppose you are wanting some sort of explanation about all of this, aren't you?" Julia asked as she turned to look Mary Jo in the eye.

Mary Jo nodded and felt goosebumps pop up all over her skin as Julia took her hand into her own.

"Well, let's just say that I have been sewing my wild oats by performing here ever so often as my alter ego, Giselle. It's so thrilling to be performing! The second part of this isn't as easy to explain. I invited you here tonight in hope of telling you how I feel about you. I chose that song because if hit the head on the nail…I don't know what to make of this. I never fell in love or wanted another woman as much as I want you." Julia admitted with a tremble in her voice.

"I never expected you to be out here doing this, that is true, but you were fabulous. I must also say that I am definitely shocked and stunned by the rest of this…not that your affection aren't returned…I just never expected you of all people to be attracted to me. I mean I am so plain…" Mary Jo explained as she downcast her eyes to the floor.

Julia grasped Mary Jo's hand tighter and caressed it with her thumb.

"Nonsense. You are anything but plain. You are beautiful. You are so funny. No one makes me laugh like you do. You also have such a good heart. You are a wonderful mother and the most noble friend I have ever had. So far from being plain." Julia insisted as she lifted Mary Jo's head so that she could see all of the emotion clouding her eyes.

Mary Jo swallowed hard at the depth of what Julia was telling her. Nobody had ever complimented her so earnestly. The most Ted had ever told was that she was vulnerable like a puppy. Julia made her feel like she was strong and it was nice to feel like a equal rather than a superior.

Julia watched Mary Jo as she grasped what she was telling her. She wished so many times that the ginger haired woman could see what she saw. She was determined to prove to the petite woman that she meant every single word she said not like her bastard of an ex- husband who took terrible advantage of such an open heart.

Julia's hand drifted from Mary Jo's chin to her cheek as she inched her face closer until there breathes mingled together. Gently she fanned a shaky breathe over Mary Jo's lips before getting the courage to close the small space between them and kiss her.

Softly, their lips caressed each other, learning the others texture and taste. Mary Jo moaned a little at the feeling of petal soft lips nibbling hers and coaxing hers to play. She had never been kissed so tenderly. Men were usually so brash and set on there malicious intent that they just mash their lips into yours or try to shove their tongue down your throat half of the time. This kiss was different by far.

Julia angled her head and deepened the kiss, tangling her fingers in Mary Jo's errant curls. She pulled Mary Jo's tender bottom lip into her mouth and suckled on it gently causing Mary Jo to grip her upper arms tightly as passion escalated between them. Julia opened her mouth a little, her tongue flicking out to tease and tempt the younger woman to further there connection.

Mary Jo took the bait and let her tongue slip out to shyly caress Julia's, sending shivers through both women. Julia moaned into the kiss as the tangy flavor of Mary Jo's wine washed over her taste buds. Their tongues played together gently in the cavern of Julia's mouth, slipping and sliding against each other, arousing and carousing them in ways they never knew existed.

Julia scooted closer and closer until she was straddling Mary Jo's lap, her skirt pushing up to her thighs, exposing her lace suspenders. Shyly, Mary Jo rested her hands on the patch of uncovered thigh and gently drew shapes on it while Julia kissed her senseless. Julia felt her skin break out in goose flesh everywhere Mary Jo touched her. She nibbled and sucked her plump lips with all of the pent up desire she felt.

Breathlessly, Julia pulled away and with out speaking, guided Mary Jo's fingers beneath the hemline of her skirt all the way up to the silk covered triangle between her toned thighs. With shaky fingers, Mary Jo gently felt the material that covered Julia's treasure. It was warm and the center of the garment was damp with what could only be her excitement. Julia eased her thighs a little further apart and brought her lips to whisper words of ecstasy in Mary Jo's ear.

"I want you to touch me there." She husked as she gently bit Mary Jo's tender lobe.

Mary Jo felt a rush of wetness leave her over heated center at Julia's sexy plea. Nervously she grasped Julia's panties and tugged them to the side, exposing her aroused womanhood. Her fingers slid a little awkwardly against the trimmed folds and then between the quivering inner lips. The heat between them almost burned her fingers in its intensity. Mary Jo let her fingers sluice through the juicy pink flesh, amazed at how wet Julia was. She closed her eyes as she felt Julia's hard little nub jutting out from its hood. Julia whimpered as she buried her face in Mary Jo's neck, rubbing herself against the younger woman's hand.

Mary Jo used the thick pad of her thumb to draw out ever expanding circles on Julia's clitoris. She let her other fingers slip down lower to rub her waiting entrance. Julia moaned in need as Mary Jo's fingers teased the copiously wet hole, pushing her fingertip in then just as quickly pulling it out. She kept the light teasing up until a hand grasped her wrist and held it in place, forcing Mary Jo's pointer and index fingers to extend before sinking slowly down on them. Mary Jo groaned at the feeling of Julia's taut pussy hole wrapped around her fingers. The feeling was so exquisite and made even more so each time Julia ascended and descended onto them.

She added more pressure to her tender love button as the raven haired sage rode her fingers. Julia moaned, biting the tender skin of Mary Jo's neck as the pleasure mounted inside of her body. Mary Jo flexed and then curled her fingers as Julia started pumping herself faster onto them. She hit the spongy patch of sensation deep inside of Julia causing a loud wail of pleasure from the older woman. Julia cried out over and over as Mary Jo curled and uncurled her fingers deep inside of her wound up body, hitting and massaging her g spot, while her thumb manipulated her clitoris.

Mary Jo could feel Julia's walls start to contract and the tell tale pressure start to build. She worked her love button while her fingers started to thrust hard into Julia's sheath. Julia's hips lifted and ground against Mary Jo's fingers, while her lips and teeth latched onto a fleshy part of the ginger haired woman's neck, using that as an outlet, preparing herself for that inevitable moment when the string she was hanging on would snap.

And it did.

Hard.

Julia continued her movements even as her walls squeezed and pulsed around Mary Jo's fingers. Her nails dug into the younger woman's arms as the orgasm wracked her body. She let out a muffled cry of Mary Jo's name then sank her teeth further into the tender flesh of her neck, marking her as her own. Her body trembled and although encased in leather pumps still her toes curled almost painfully. Rivers of sweet, sticky cum bathed Mary Jo's fingers as the walls started to finally relax enough for her to slip out. She brought the soaked digits to her mouth and in an act of sheer eroticism licked both fingers free of the sweet dew.

"You taste so sweet" Mary Jo whispered in an almost unrecognizable voice.

Dazed, Julia lifted her head from where it had been tucked in Mary Jo's neck and brought her lips down to brazenly kiss the younger woman, relishing in the familiar taste of her own release.

Fueled on by the adrenaline of her orgasm, Julia's hands went into action, pushing up Mary Jo's billowy skirt and grasping her panties, pulling them just down enough so her center was exposed then doing the same to herself. She spread her legs a little bit more until there pussies had full on contact with each other. Sensuously she rubbed and shifted her self against Mary Jo causing both of them to moan in pleasure. Then she started to press her pussy a little harder against Mary Jo, loving the way their tender flesh mashed and pushed against each other.

Mary Jo was in heaven as Julia undulated in her lap, rubbing their wet sexes together in a heated frenzy. Wanting to feel an even deeper contact, Mary Jo brought her hands down and pulled her folds back exposing her heated vulva. Her clit was swollen and stiff. Julia smirked at Mary Jo's advancement and used her own fingers to peel her sensitive lips back then tenderly rub her pearl directly against Mary Jo's. Mary Jo shut her eyes tightly as their sticky flesh melded together over and over. Her clitoris bumped against Julia's sending shards of pleasure through the brunette a body. Julia began to rub and force her heated center against Mary Jo's over and over, until the woman beneath her moaned continuously. Then she brought her fingers into play and slid two deep inside of Mary Jo as her vulva stimulated her hard love button.

Mary Jo was sure she had never been as wet as she was right now. As Julia's fingers pounded in and out of her body she was sure that their combined juices had drizzled onto the sofa beneath them. She tilted her head back and let herself get caught up in the feelings Julia was giving her with every thrust and grind until her orgasm unexpectedly took over, making her groan a choppy version of Julia's name.

Julia continued to rub her pussy into Mary Jo as she shook and pulsated beneath her. Her back arched into the sage and she dug her finger nails into her firm buttocks. Her cum spurted out and into Julia's palm. Julia gently eased her fingers out of the quivering well and wasted no time in licking her palm, savoring Mary Jo's tangy release. She brought her covered digit to the younger woman's lips and spread her own cum on them like lip gloss before using her tongue to lick it off then kissing her, letting her flavor wash over their taste buds.

"You are exquisite." Julia husked as she placed gentle kisses onto Mary Jo's quivering lips.

Mary Jo opened her eyes to look into Julia's brown depths. She was completely satiated and yet totally stunned at what had just happened between them. She had never taken part in such an explosive coupling in her life. She was amazed that this beautiful woman wanted her and dammit, she wanted her just as much if not more.

"Julia…I think that I am in love with you." She said quietly, watching the other woman's face for a reaction.

She exhaled when she saw a bright sparkling smile cover the brunette face.

"Let's get out of here." She said as she stood up carefully then helped Mary Jo up.

Two hours later they were in Julia's bed, completely naked and utterly satisfied in every way possible after a hour of intense love making. They were a tangled mass of arms and legs, the sheets were clinging to their sweat stained bodies and all the pillows were strewn about the room. Julia's head was laying on Mary Jo's chest and Mary Jo's fingers were running through Julia's stray curls.

And, in that perfect moment a soft cultured voice said…

"Mary Jo…I know I am in love with you


End file.
